Black Clouds
by GothicFaery94
Summary: "I play the violin when I think. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. I keep my blood next to the milk and don't even bother with resting in the day or resting in general. Do you think that would bother you? Potential flatmates need to know annoying things about each other, don't you think?" John is definitely going to have his paws full with this vampire. Sherlock/John
1. Chapter One

Yes, I'm back again :) This is a vampire!Sherlock and werewolf!John story so if you don't like, leave now O.o lol I've read so many stories with Sherlock as a vampire and I love the idea of that and before you even ask, no, he won't sparkle -_- This is Sherlock, not Twilight. No offense to Twilight fans. Anyway, please reveiw and tell me what you think. No flames, they make me sad :/

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Life as a Lycanthrope called for adjustments, no doubt. John had keep an eye on the moon cycles during his tours in Afghanistan and take his medication, but it wasn't anything he hadn't done before. Being born a werewolf and raised as such made arrangements easier to deal with due to the fact that…well, John had already lived with them growing up.

He knew where apartments didn't take kindly to Lycanthrope tenants. He knew where there were hospitals and clinic that didn't allow his kind to work. He knew how to live with his condition in this world. About thirty percent of the world's population had Lycanthropy so there had been medication made to help with some effects, such as memory loss and all that. But John's meds were being rejected by his body and he was going to have to start thinking of buying a frickin' cage made of wrought iron just to keep him from getting to humans.

_Chains and such…sounds kinky._ He thought to himself, sarcastically.

He expected life back from the war to make things harder, thanks to that _lovely_ anxiety disorder called PTSD. He mentally cursed himself as he limped along through the park, his cane clutched tightly in his right hand. He didn't even know why he bothered going out anymore. Every honk of a taxi or shout of a mother gave him a vision of the past when he was covered in blood and sand, the heat of the desert beating down on his skin almost like it enjoyed frying men with its fiery rays.

He needed the exercise, though. He didn't get enough when he changed and that made him moody and grumpy as hell. He just lazed about on his small bed that was _waaaayyyyy_ too small for his larger frame. Standing at a whooping six foot six inches after his change, his bed was a mere footrest compared to him. Anyway, he needed to stretch his legs.

His eyes scanned the park, much like when he was at war. It had become a habit to do so, scouting out the region with tired blue eyes. Apparently, he didn't look everywhere…

"John?" A voice called from behind him.

He kept walking, his legs moving on their own accord.

"John Watson?"

John finally turned to see a short, well-rounded fellow who was dressed rather nicely and bespectacled. He looked a little familiar, but John wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about a lot of things these days.

The man brought a hand to his chest. "Stamford, Mike Stamford. We were at Bart's together."

_Oh, yeah._ "Yes, Hello."

"Yeah, I know, I got fat." Mike joked, smirking.

"No, no." John replied. Though it was true. Mike had filled out quite a bit, which wasn't unusual for a human. John wouldn't have to worry about that. Lycanthropy stopped aging at the late 30s to early 40s.

"I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot at." Mike said, "What happened?"

John blinked and said, rather obviously, "I got shot."

Mike gave him a sheepish look then asked, or actually, begged John to get coffee and catch up with him. He agreed. Getting on with people would be good for him, so said his therapist. He thought she was kinda full of shit, but he kept his mouth shut. He and Mike talked a little, mostly of the old days at Bart's.

"So you still at Bart's then?" John asked, after taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah, teaching. Young things like we used to be." Mike smiled, "God, I hate them."

They laughed.

"So are you just staying here till you get yourself sorted?"

John shook his head. "I can't afford London on an Army pension."

"And you couldn't bare to be anywhere else. That's not the John Watson I know."

"Yeah, I'm _not_ the John Watson…" John stopped; he didn't want to say something he'd regret. Suddenly, his hand began to shake and he switched hands to relax the other one.

"Well, couldn't Harry help?" Mike asked.

John scoffed. "Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Well, why not get a flatshare or something?"

"Come on, who'd want _me_ for a flatmate?" John said, almost ashamed.

Mike chuckled.

John looked at him, questioningly. "What?"

"You're the second person to say that to me today?"

"Well…who was the first person?"

Mike smiled at him. "A vampire friend of mine."

John blinked. "A vampire? _You're_ friends with a vampire?"

The man nodded.

"Are you nuts? They're bloody insane!"

Mike began to laugh loudly, his belly shaking from the force of it. John shook his head, a smile finding its way to his face. He couldn't exactly help it; he had missed the sound of laughter. True laughter. There wasn't much to laugh about in the desert.

"Oh, he definitely is insane." Mike replied, his chuckles dying down a bit, but not much.

"So…what? You think he'd be a good flatmate or me or something?"

"Well, he'd definitely be able to hold his own against, if need be." Mike muttered, quietly.

"I heard that." John grumbled.

"Sorry."

"I'm used to it."

"Look, come meet him with me." Mike pleaded.

John sighed.

_God, why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?_

When John walked into the lab, it was quite a bit different from his day and told Mike so. But he wasn't really looking at the lab so much as he was looking at the tall, dark man that was staring intently at him. Bright silver eyes observed him closely, watching his every move like his was an experiment.

_And we're in a lab. Should I just get in the cage now or later, Mister Fanghead?_

"Mike, mind if I have a drop of blood?" The man asked.

"Oh no, not mine. I hate needles."

John blinked. "You can have a bit of mine, if you need it."

The man looked over at him. "Oh, thank you. May I see your hand?"

"Can I ask what you need my blood for?"

The man didn't reply, just looked pointedly at him. John looked over at Mike and then sighed, stalking over and raising his hand for the gentleman to take. Ice-cold fingers wrapped around his wrist and he had to suppress the shudder it brought forth. The tall stranger had long, large, pale hands that didn't seem like they'd had the ability to kill someone with a mere flick of the wrist; they hide the power of an age-old vampire's strength rather well.

It gave John a few moments to look closer at this beautiful creature. And he was beautiful. Very tall and pale man with dark, soft looking curls that were combed rather neatly. His eyes were like bloody liquid silver but had a bit of blue and green in there too. He was thin and lithe, dressed in a simple black suit and white shirt that suited him quite well, indeed. God, he was gorgeous.

John being bisexual had had many partners over the years. Some, though not many, were his fellow soldiers. A bit of warmth on a cold night in a war zone was hard to find and everyone had to get it where they could. His partners were usually simple looking people with at least a little bit of intelligence. He wanted to have at least one good conversation before they had a go at each other.

But this man or vampire was quite possibly the loveliest thing John had ever seen. Damn Mike and his extremely beautiful friends. _Why the hell did I get out of the house again?_

The gentleman examined his hand, bright eyes skittering across John's palm with lightening fast speed before he grabbed a needle and took a bit of blood from John.. It seemed like eternity before he spoke again, his deep voice sending a warm feeling through John.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked, looking up at John.

John narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Sorry?"

The stranger tilted his head. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Afghanistan. How did you know?"

"How do you feel about the violin?"

"Um…what?"

"I play the violin when I think. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. I keep my blood next to the milk and don't even bother with resting in the day or resting in general. Do you think that would bother you? Potential flatmates need to know annoying things about each other, don't you think?"

John sputtered. "Who who said anything about being flatmates?"

"I told Mike today that I doubted anyone would want to share a flat with me and not a few hours later, he comes in with an old friend from his days at Barts. Tell me that's not a coincidence." The man said, smirking slightly.

"So you'd just move in with someone you barely knew? And further more, I don't even know you're name!" John exclaimed, looking quite shocked.

The man sighed, almost annoyed. "I know that you are a werewolf. I know that you were shot in the line of duty in the war. I know you have a brother, but you won't go to him for help. Probably because of you're disappointed in him or mostly likely because he's an alcoholic. And I know that you take medication to help with your condition, but you're body is starting to reject it and you're very afraid that one day you'll be the reason someone will be dead." The man explained lowly, never taking his eyes of John's and never letting go of his hand. "And the name's Sherlock Holmes. Be at 221B Baker Street tomorrow morning."

He dropped John's hand and was out of the room in a flash.

John turned towards Mike, a look of utter disbelief on his tan face.

"Yeah, he's always like that."

_Oh, God help me…_

* * *

Gotta love Sherlock :) REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU SHERLOCK VAMPIRE COOKIES :3 They're sexy lol thanks! LOVES YOUS! :D


	2. Chapter Two

I give you the second chapter :) thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy this so much. Again, please review :) if you see a grammar mistake (I tend to make a few :/) just let me know and I'll try to see that it gets fixed and such :) Thanks so much, guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

On the way to 221B Baker Street, John felt his body tingle with nervousness as he limped along the sidewalk. He wanted to believe that it was because the full moon was so close, but he knew better. He was nervous about meeting Sherlock Holmes again.

That vampire was a mystery. John had looked him up when he got home the night before and found his website. The Science of Deduction. Apparently, the man could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb.

_How the hell is that even possible?_ John thought.

He wanted to look up more, but felt it would be…an invasion of privacy. And anyway, if he was going to live with the vampire, he wanted to learn everything about him for himself. He felt curious as to how this was going to work out, a vampire living with a werewolf. Whoever heard of such a thing? It was strange, indeed, but John felt oddly excited.

When he reached the apartment, his excitement only grew; especially when Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself suddenly showed up out of a taxi. He looked even paler in the sunlight, but thank god, he didn't sparkle. He was in the same attire as the day before, like he didn't even sleep at all.

Oh, right. He doesn't 'do' resting.

"Hello." The vampire greeted, offering nothing but a small smile that let his fangs slip past his lips a bit.

"Mr. Holmes." John returned, politely.

"Please, call me Sherlock."

John nodded. "This is a prime spot." He stated, indicating the building. "Must be expensive."

"Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, is giving me a special deal." Sherlock explained. "A while back, her husband was sentenced to be executed in Florida. I was able to help out."

"Oh, so you stopped him from being executed?"

"Oh, no, I ensured it." The vampire smirked just as the door opened. An elderly lady peeked out, dressed entirely in purple, and smiled sweetly when her kind eyes landed on Sherlock.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling the vampire to her in a hug. "Sherlock!"

To John's surprise, Sherlock returned her affection with no complaints. From the impression he had given John, he didn't seem all that affectionate towards others. Vampires weren't very friendly with their food…

"Mrs. Hudson, Doctor John Watson." Sherlock introduced after releasing the lady.

"Doctor." She said, smiling largely at him.

He couldn't help but return it. She gave off a very sweet and gentle feeling that left John thinking of his own mother, a lovely woman, who married and raised werewolves without so much as an whisper of complaint. A fiery Irish woman who taught John the gentleness he used to treat the wounded and the kindness he showed to the small and misunderstood. Maybe it was cliché, but his mother had taught him to treat others the way he wanted to be treated. A lesson he tried to apply to his everyday life, but being involved in war had somewhat changed that, much to his displeasure.

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Hudson cried, opening the door for them.

Sherlock led the way inside, taking the stairs by twos with those impossibly long legs, leaving John in the dust as he tried to keep up. Damn leg, kept him from doing even the most simplest of things. The look Sherlock gave him when he finally did reach the top told him that Sherlock agreed with him. Damn his leg…

The vampire opened the door into the apartment, revealing a lovely sitting room. It was a good size for two men, and perfect for the painful nights that the full moon would bring. There were boxes scattered all about, filled with knick-knacks and such. Books, papers, and letters littered most of the apartment, making John almost want to sigh.

_Oh, how I love cleaning…_He thought, sarcastically before he said, "This could be very nice."

"Yes, I thought so as well, which is why I moved in right away." Sherlock said, looking about.

John's cheeks reddened. "So…this is all your things?"

The look on Sherlock's face could only be described as sheepish. His bright eyes skittered across the room, looking everywhere but John. "Yes, well, I could…clean up a bit." He grabbed some papers on the floor, setting them on the fireplace mantle and stabbing them with knife, next to a…skull?

"That's a skull." John stated, pointing at it with his cane.

"Friend of mine." Sherlock replied, "Well, I say 'friend'."

…_Oh dear god…_John blanched slightly. _Please tell me that wasn't your last roommate._

"You look like you're about to be ill." Sherlock observed.

"Car sick." John replied before he could stop himself.

Sherlock raised a dark eyebrow. "You walked."

"…Right. So um, lovely spot."

"You're nervous."

John looked up a little, scowling. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Really?!"

"Quite." Sherlock said, smirking. John felt his lips curl upward, forming a small smile in return to the vampire's. He wasn't at all like other vampires were, all vicious and terrifying. He was strange no doubt about that but John found his odd ways refreshing compared to the condescending attitude that many showed him just because of his…curse.

"So, what do you think, Doctor Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asked after stepping into the room. "There's another room upstairs…if you'll be needing two bedrooms."

"Of course we'll be needing two." John responded, looking confused.

"Oh, there's all sorts 'round here!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed then lowered her voice to say, "Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones."

_Oh…my…god…_John closed his eyes and shook his head. _She thinks…Really?! _

Mrs. Hudson grinned sweetly before going off to clean a little after Sherlock, who set up his computer rather quickly. John made himself comfortable on one of the chairs, watching Sherlock a bit. "Looked you up on the internet last night."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Your website."

"What did you think?" Sherlock asked, smirking proudly.

John gave him a look.

"What?"

"You're nothing like the stories I've heard."

Sherlock tilted his head. "What, did you expect me to dress and act like Count Dracula?"

"Well, you're no Gary Oldman, that's for sure."

"Who?"

"Oh, that's just sad, mate." John gapped.

I'm fixing this shit ASAP.

Several hours later, John killed a man to protect Sherlock. He felt like it would be a good thing to do since the man had fixed his leg and amazed him beyond anything he'd ever seen. Yep, the vampire definitely deserved to walk the earth for a little bit longer, in John's opinion, at least.

When Sherlock regarded him with knowing eyes, his heart leapt in his chest. He wasn't worried about being found out. No, Sherlock wouldn't do that to him. No, the consulting vampire was giving him a look that he confused John like nobody's business.

_I hope to God that it's fascination._ John gulped, shuffling his feet behind the police line. Sherlock came toward him, long legs moving in slow, lazy strides; like that of a cat.

"Alright, then?" John questioned.

"Good shot."

John nodded. "Thanks."

"Did you clean your hands for gun residue?" Sherlock replied, steering John away from the scene.

"Yes."

"Good. Don't want any irritable legal actions taken, though I doubt you'd serve time for this."

"Right."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"You did just kill a man."

John stopped, blinking. "Yes, I did, didn't I?"

Sherlock nodded his head, slightly.

"He wasn't a very good man."

"No."

"And a bloody awful cabbie."

"Oh, terrible. You should've seen the ridiculous route he used to get us here."

They both giggled, like children at recess.

John cleared his throat. "So this is how you get your kicks, isn't it? Risking your life to prove that you're clever."

"Now why would I do that?" Sherlock muttered.

"Because you're an idiot."

Sherlock stopped, a grin slowly making its way to his pale face. "Dinner?"

"Starving."

* * *

Aw, John's a wolf in shining fur!...I'd like to see you come up with something better lol ooh! That'd be something good to put on a review! You know, those things that keep me happy and writing :D Please review! I don't if you're anonymous or whatever, just let me know if you like it cuz it makes my day sooooooo much better :) If you do, I shall update faster :D You know you want me to! Thanks guys.

Loves youse! :)


End file.
